Dragons Torment
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Harry and Draco are together and in love. Harry fought Voldie and won, but then why is Draco so sad? Ratings going to get higher sooner or laterbai
1. Dracos Story1

****

Authors Note: Well this is the first Draco/Harry fic I have ever written (wat? no applause?) Sadly I don't update a lot, with being busy with school, and my other story challenges that I'm writing, and sleep and life (well you get it). I haven't decided if this fic is going to be rated R or higher yet so you'll have to wait. Or for that matter how long it's going to be, I'm thinking less than 10 chapters, but it might be more if my muse doesn't die on me, there might be hope for me yet. ;)  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't you just love these. Well I'd just like to say that Draco is property of moi, yeah I wish, but sadly no, he is the property of J. K. Rowling and others that I cant remember, so deal. No need to sue me and take away my wealth (currently 55cents and half a piece of gum, if you were wondering). Haha oh how I wish I was exaggerating:'( haha, read the story now, shoo, lol  
  
oooo, don't forget to review, it would make me soooo happy:) yes, yes it would.  
  
***************Dragons Torment; Dracos' Story  


"Oh my god, no you cant, you mustn't!"

But it was already too late, he had apparated away, and nobody could have done anything, the look in his eyes said it all, he had to finish it, he was the only one who could finish it. He had gone to kill Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been 4 years ago, that night the love of my life left everything behind, and never came back.

He did destroy Voldemort, everyone knew he would. He had been gone 13 days before they found the bodies of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint, and the bound body of Peter Pettigrew. And lastly the disfigured remains of what had once been the dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, with Nagini lying dead beside him. All their wands before their bodies, except for Voldemorts' which was never found in the graveyard that had been the setting of Cedrics' death in Harry Potters 4th year. When Cedric and Harry both decided to tie for the tri wizard tournament.

Nobody ever found Harry Potter, his body wasn't there, but some thought that he had died when he had killed Voldemort; others, thought that he was a coward, and had run away, but why? Why would he not come back to all his friends that were waiting for him in Hogwarts? 

But perhaps I should start from the beginning; first year. 

I must do what I must, follow the path that my father has chosen for me. The hat calls out slytherin, but he went to gryffindor, lucky Potter, the hat said I would do better in gryffindor, that slytherin would corrupt me, but it knew, and I knew, that it must be how it must be. He refused my friendship, so I hated him, and envied him, and wanted to be him. Four years past and hate turned into something else. Fifth year, I saw him differently; he wasn't who he had been before Cedric died, hell nobody would be the same if they saw someone die. He blamed himself I knew. 

Two more years and I kept it a secret, my liking potter, what a scandal it would be if anyone found out. But that year, he really changed, we didn't fight anymore, we hadn't for two years. I couldn't deal with what my father wanted me to become so I started wandering the halls at night, under the safe cover of the invisibility cloak that my father had given me, he didn't want me to get caught if I had to get information that dear old Voldie wanted. 

So that's how I found Potter one night. Down by the lake, watching the giant squid doing laps. Well I was surprised as you might have imagined, Harry Potter, breaking school rules to do as he pleased. Then why would he be here of all places. And why would he be crying? 


	2. Dracos Story2

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

A/N: thank-you reviewies; Fanny chan, and schulyr.

***************

He didn't look at me, just stared straight ahead. I don't think he noticed me staring at him, and I don't think I would give up an opportunity to watch him so vulnerable. It was strange seeing him cry, he always looked so invincible, like he wouldn't care if he had to fight Voldemort here and now, he would do it without complaint, courageous gryffindor that he was. 

__

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it" I asked him.

__

"Beauty fades Draco, nothing good can ever last" Then he smiled this ironic half smile, like he was laughing at this stupid world, like it was a joke that no one would get, that was only for him. He looked beautiful. I think that was the first time I noticed that he was just like the rest of us.

__

"What are you doing out here Draco, come to watch my misery" And it just hit me, oh, how could I not have noticed that he was saying my name, my first name, it sounded wonderful on his lips. We weren't enemies ever I don't think, its what everyone expected, but our hate wasn't real. After all, it's very hard to hate Harry Potter.

"No Harry, not to watch you." Well that was a lie. _"I just needed to get away, like you, I suppose" _He looked up when I said his name, I doubt he had thought that I would return such a simple gesture.

The look in his eyes I will never forget. That's when it all started, this was the beginning. 

"We're both the same, you and me, Harry. We could've been friends."

"A shame that we've only just now realised."

"Yes, just now."

There were still tears on his cheeks, his eyes puffy from crying. He was still beautiful as ever. I still didn't know why he was crying, but I wanted to know. We sat there in silence, not that strange still silence, but the friendly silence that you know must end, yet you drag it on, and on, till you can't any longer. 

__

"Why were you crying, Harry?" I asked quietly, out of the blue it seemed.

__

"So you noticed, did you?" He queried. _"No reason, really, sometimes it's better to cry, when you feel like breaking in two." _That wasn't the answer I wanted.

__

"So why do you feel like breaking in two?" I won't let you out of answering Harry, was left unspoken, but he knew what I meant.

"Sirius Black is dead, does that answer your question?" He seemed almost spiteful when he said it. But his heart wasn't in it. And I knew that Black was innocent, with father always talking about how Wormtail framed Black, it was hard not to know of Blacks innocence. But why would that matter to Harry, did he know Black was innocent?

__

"How does that bother you?" I asked, suspecting the answer, yet wanting to hear it.

__

"He was my godfather, I'd been trying to prove his innocence to that moron Fudge, and now he's dead. He was the only family I had, and he's gone." A tear dropped down his face as he said those last two words. And I couldn't stand watching him so miserable any longer. I moved closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him closer, holding him. He laid his head upon my shoulder and cried. He needed to deal with the pain. And I just rocked him, and whispered to him, that it was going to be all right, that he didn't need to hide what he felt, that I'd help him any way I could.

__

"I won't leave you Harry, not now that I've just found you." I whispered, but he didn't hear the softly spoken words.

***************

TBC...

R/R please


End file.
